One Night
by Cora1
Summary: Dawn's back, but Sandy intervenes. Who will Ryan blame? PG-13 for Language and violence.
1. Default Chapter

O.C is the property of someone else. I am just borrowing the characters. I just like the names! JK Anyway this is my first O.C fanfic and I own nothing.  
  
"RYAN!"  
  
The scream echoed through the quiet Newport air and into the Cohen household.  
  
Sandy sat up quickly, breathing hard at being woken so harshly. He struggled to catch his breath as Kirsten woke and grabbed his arm out of fright.  
  
"Sandy what was that?" Kirsten asked also out of breathe.  
  
Before Sandy could answer their bedroom door swung open and Seth scurried in.  
  
"Did you guys here something?" He asked quickly glancing around, expecting to see the boogeyman jump out of the shadows.  
  
"I heard something all right, but I don't know what. Seth stay here with your mother, I'm going to check the house." Sandy said as he jumped out of the bed while pushing Seth in next to Kirsten. He grabbed one of his golf clubs that sat haphazardly near the door.  
  
"Dad."  
  
"No, stay here with your mother, don't leave this room until I come back. Okay?" he waited a few seconds before repeating himself.  
  
"Yes, I understand." Seth replied placing an arm around his mother. Sandy creeped out the door.  
  
"Dad?"  
  
Sandy stuck his head back in.  
  
"Be careful."  
  
Sandy nodded and once again disappeared. He carefully negotiated his way down the dark steps after checking each room on the second floor.  
  
Once reaching the main floor the only sound in the house was the ticking of the great grandfather clock in the dining room. It chimed to let the house know it was three in the morning. Sandy, holding the golf club over his shoulder like a bat, entered the living room. He was unsure of turning any lights on, so he continued in the dark. Just as he was entering the kitchen he heard glass breaking and a loud crash.  
  
"Oh my God, Ryan!" He mouthed to himself. He quickly made his way to the back door and yanked it open.  
  
There was Ryan laying on the patio, he was surrounded by glass and it looked that he had fallen though the glass door.  
  
"Ryan!" Sandy yelled and made his way over, just as someone else came out of the pool house stepping over the jagged glass jutting up from the broken door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
"RYAN!"  
  
Ryan jerked out of his sleep at the sound of his name. He looked up into the wild eyes of his mother. Right away he could see that she was smashed. Drunk off her ass. As she leered closer he could see white powder around her nose.  
  
Ryan jumped out of bed as she made her way closer.  
  
"Mom! What are you doing here? Are you okay? What's going on?"  
  
Dawn ignored him and kept advancing, Ryan continued to back up until he was against the windows that made up the walls of his room.  
  
"How dare you leave me?! I raised you and you left! You filthy little bastard! Living here in riches while I am in rags! You are going to pay! I did not raise you to have you leave me!" Dawn continued yelling, repeating herself as she stumbled closer and closer to Ryan's position against the windows.  
  
Ryan had only seen his mother this way once and he didn't remember much after. She was a worse drunk when she also had drugs in her system. She usually forgot whatever she did for the past week when she got this bad. Ryan had been eight when his mother first starting mixing the drink and drugs together. That year had been pure hell, ending up in the hospital eight times (eight times to match his eight years, he always thought.) To this day his right knee still bothered him from when she had thrown him down the stairs and left him with his leg bent unnaturally under him for 2 days. The doctor said he would be lucky to get away with just a limp. Ryan had done better then that and rarely had a limp except for when it was cold and rainy for more then three days or he had exercised it a little too much, which he was finding was happening now that he was playing soccer at school.  
  
"Mom! You left me, remember! You left! I wanted to go back to you but you moved out of the house! Then you were here and got drunk and you left again! You left me!" Ryan screamed back, knowing he shouldn't argue with her in this state, but had to get it off his chest. He could feel tears threatening to flow but he held them back along with a few other choice words that he knew would get him nowhere.  
  
"You ungrateful, little." Dawn yelled as she came even closer to Ryan. As soon as she reached him she swung out.  
  
Ryan felt her purse connect with the side of his face, it felt like she had a brick in there. He stumbled to the side and fell holding his face. Dawn took this moment of weakness to start kicking. Ryan felt her sharp pointed toed-heeled shoes connect with his stomach, immediately his hands wrapped around his chest and stomach but it didn't stop the pain. She continued kicking until Ryan stopped moving. She smirked and lifted her pointed heel bringing it down on his right knee.  
  
Ryan let out a small scream and managed to jump up and limp run away.  
  
Dawn turned and went after him taking her time. Ryan was losing the battle to stay conscious fast, his knee was on fire and his stomach and chest was throbbing, he knew at least one rib was broken. He made it to the door and was just about to turn the knob when he felt his mother push/stumble into him. He turned towards her to stop the momentum but it was too late and he went through the glass.  
  
He fell hard onto the patio, he could feel the glass in his back and now his head was throbbing along with his chest and knee, his stomach know just felt full. He looked up to see his mother step through the door to finish the job before he blacked out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sandy watched in horror as Dawn stepped out and started towards Ryan bringing her foot out to kick him once again.  
  
"NO!" Sandy yelled and ran over to Ryan and Dawn.  
  
Dawn glanced up once hearing Sandy but evilly smirked as she drew her foot back farther.  
  
Ryan's eyes slit open to Dawn's delight as she swung her foot, but it never connected.  
  
Ryan blearily watched as Sandy stopped next to him and swung the golf club.  
  
Sandy swung with all his strength but before the club could hit Dawn he slowed himself almost to the point of stopping, horrified at what he almost had done. He couldn't stop the complete swing and the blow glanced off Dawn's shoulder.  
  
Sandy dropped the club immediately and too his horror Dawn dropped too. As soon as the blow had hit her shoulder she jerked back and her eyes rolled upwards and she dropped.  
  
"Dawn!" Sandy yelped as she flew directly on top of Ryan.  
  
"Ryan!" He yelled afterwards. Sandy quickly got on his knees to roll Dawn off Ryan. In the process feeling for pulse and almost losing it when he couldn't find one.  
  
"Oh my God, oh my god! Call 911! Call 911!" He started yelling and chanting. He felt for Ryan's pulse and felt immense relief when he found it, beating strong.  
  
He heard footsteps on the patio and seconds later Kirsten was kneeling next to him.  
  
"What happened?" She gasped at the scene in front of her. Ryan lying in glass and blood, while Dawn was a few feet away staring straight up. Sandy, meanwhile was frantically wringing his hands, which she knew he did when he was really tense or freaking out.  
  
"I didn't hit her that hard. She was going to hurt Ryan. I tried to stop her. I didn't hit her that hard!" Sandy rambled.  
  
Kirsten knew he was freaking out.  
  
Taking charge, she turned back to Seth who was staring at the two Atwood's in shock.  
  
"Seth, I need you to take your father into the house and call the police. Do not let him out of your sight, understand?" When Seth didn't respond, she repeated herself louder. "Seth, can you do this? I need you to do this."  
  
Seth finally met her eyes and nodded he came forward and wrapped an arm around his dad's and pulled him up.  
  
"Come on, dad. We need to call the police." He said reassuringly as his dad struggled with him a bit, before nodding and letting Seth help him into the house.  
  
Seth reached for the phone in shock. Everything was wrong. His father was out of it, Ryan was laying in his own pool of blood and Dawn looked catatonic. Suddenly an unwelcome thought entered his mind, Dawn wasn't catatonic she was dead. That was what his dad had been muttering, his father had hit and killed Ryan's mother.  
  
"I need an ambulance.." Seth started when the operator picked up the phone.  
  
"Umm.two ambulances. One for 16 year old male and another for a forty something female.." He trailed off again as the operator confirmed his address and nature of the call. "We also need the police." Seth added glancing at his dad who hadn't lifted his eyes from the table where he stood leaning against the island.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seth watched as the two ambulances pulled out of the drive, one immediately turning on its lights and sirens while the other hung back and pulled out slowly. His mother had jumped into the ambulance with Ryan again repeating to Seth to stay with his father and not to let him out of his sight. Seth was going to do absolutely that. Already in the back were 3 police men marking the scene and taking pictures. His father was still in the kitchen leaning against the island. A fourth cop walked in with a notepad and Sandy's golf club.  
  
"Okay sir, were going to need a statement." When Sandy didn't respond the officer looked to Seth.  
  
Seth gently walked up to his dad and led him to the kitchen table facing away from the pool house. Pushing him down into a chair, Seth leaned down to be eye level.  
  
"Dad, the officer needs to know what happened. Can you tell him?" Seth asked, speaking to Sandy as if he was five.  
  
Sandy glanced at Seth and gave him a small smile and nodded. Taking a deep breath he began from the scream that had all woken them up in the first place.  
  
Seth sat across from his father, he was also curious on what had happened the past two hours.  
  
In the dining room the grandfather clock struck 5 a.m.  
  
So what do you think? If I continue I don't think I will draw it out too long. Just a little drama here and there. Anyway, just thought I would try out a little O.C fanfic 


	2. Seth

Thanks everyone for the reviews. Just another point to add, I do not have a beta reader so all the mistakes are mine!  
  
Seth sat staring across the courtyard of the school. It had been two days since the 'attack' as he was calling it and his family life was falling apart.  
  
Kirsten and Sandy both separately told him to go to school. Their excuse was someone in the family had to resume their normal life and also Ryan couldn't get behind in schoolwork once he was released from the hospital. If he ever woke up, Seth added to his thoughts.  
  
Kirsten had not left Ryan's side since he was taken to HOAG. Seth could tell she was exhausted but she wouldn't leave and there wasn't much he could do because visiting hours for minors was a strict ten minutes on the hour every hour. Sandy hadn't left the house since coming home from the police station after giving his official statement. As far as Seth knew Sandy hadn't left his office, he was there when Seth went to bed at night and there when he woke in the morning. Seth had taken to delivering a sandwich up to the office every four hours or so.  
  
Seth knew his dad had some serious guilt issues to get over. Seth didn't even want to think that his dad might have killed Dawn. Even though she was an evil woman, no one deserved to die. Seth believed that and he definitely knew his dad did. All of them were still waiting on the autopsy report to come through and tell how Dawn died, maybe a heart attach, brain aneurysm, or maybe being hit by a blunt object. If the autopsy showed the latter, Seth didn't know what his family would do.  
  
So he continued to stare out at the courtyard in deep thought. It was pretty quiet at the moment since it was still third period. He had gone to his first two classes but after that he had just left and went to sit outside. Everyone had been staring at him for the first two hours waiting for him to crack or something. Everyone knew something had happened but not exactly what. It was obvious that two ambulances had been in the Cohen drive late at night and many cop cars throughout the same night and day. A few knew from their parents that Kirsten and Sandy had not shown up at work the past two days and now everyone saw that Ryan wasn't there, but Seth was.  
  
At home the phone had rang a few times but Sandy always answered it before Seth could and he was never on the phone long enough to tell the story of that night. From the caller ID Seth knew Caleb had called four times and Sandy's office twice that amount. So as far as Seth knew no one except the four of them knew what transpired that night, two days ago.  
  
The bell rang and students started filling up the courtyard for lunch and Seth knew sooner or later he would be asked or told to move from the table. The table he had chosen was considered one of the 'popular' tables usually occupied by the jocks and cheerleaders. So he was surprised when fifteen minutes passed without interruption.  
  
Another five passed and Seth felt someone sit across from him, glancing up he was surprised to see Jessica Turtle, the head cheerleader across from him.  
  
"Hey Sam, you doing okay?" She asked sweetly.  
  
"UH, its Seth and no I'm not, so could you just leave." He hissed coldly.  
  
Jessica leaned back in surprise but straightened herself.  
  
"I was just making sure you were okay, sitting here all by yourself. If you need to talk, I'm here." She added just as sweetly as before.  
  
"Thanks but no thanks. You're not getting the story of the month from me. Just go ignore me like usual, I like you better that way. Go tell your friends that I am not telling any of you anything." Seth bit back.  
  
"Fine Cohen, be that way. I offer you popularity by sitting here but you say no. You are a nerd." She lashed back.  
  
"Oh yeah, what I can be popular for a day if I tell you what happened at my house? Then after I tell you and you tell everyone else and are even more popular for having the Newport News of the month I get dumped back to where I started? Uh, no thanks I think I will stay where I am now. Go get your gossip somewhere else!"" Seth practically yelled back.  
  
Jessica jumped to her feet and rushed away back to her crowd. She started talking to them almost immediately and it wasn't long before a rush of laughter could be heard.  
  
Seth knew this would happen. Everyone was dying to know what had happened to the richest family in the county. This story would run the gossip mill for two or three months, maybe more. If people were going to hear the story it wouldn't be from him.  
  
So Seth sat alone again until Marissa and Summer joined him. His heart did not jump as usual at the thought of Summer sitting at the same table as him, if anything it made his blood boil more.  
  
"Hey Seth, what's happening?" Marissa asked casually as she picked at her lunch on a tray. She was curious at what happened along with everyone else but she liked Seth and Ryan and just wanted to see if they were both okay.  
  
Seth mumbled something that both the girls couldn't pick up.  
  
"So where's Ryan? He didn't say anything about missing school today." Marissa brought up after Seth mumbled.  
  
"Uh, he couldn't make it today." Seth said not volunteering anything more.  
  
"Is he sick?" Marissa asked now worried.  
  
If she only knew, Seth thought.  
  
Marissa and Ryan were close friends, but Seth still did not trust her and same with Summer, if he told either one the story would be around in 2 minutes.  
  
So he just shook his head no and looked back down.  
  
"Look, Cohen. What's going on?" Summer asked heatedly.  
  
That was it for Seth, this day was already bad enough without Summer deciding to butt into it. Seth jumped up.  
  
"Drop it! Everything's fine nothing to worry about. I am going now. I can't take it here any more." Seth added the last part to himself, but the girls heard anyway.  
  
"Whoa, Seth are you okay? I don't care what happened I just wanted to make sure you were okay. You looked lonely over here." Marissa jumped up also.  
  
Seth glared at them both.  
  
"Oh, sure every other day you ignore me but the one time something happens you come over and act all chummy. If this were any other day, all I would see of you two would be your backsides. You didn't come over here to check on me, you're just like the others you just wanted the story of the month. Too bad. Go somewhere else for your gossip, I'm sure Jessica has some!" At this point Seth was yelling and almost all the courtyard was staring at the threesome.  
  
"Seth, it's not like that. I just wanted to see if you were okay." Marissa tried again.  
  
"I can't do this." Seth started. "I-I can't do this. I need to go." He ended quietly and rushed out of the courtyard and down the steps.  
  
Summer was shocked at Seth's behavior, he had always been so meek and now he was screaming at them in front of the entire school.  
  
Marissa was always shocked, now she was really worried about Seth and Ryan. So she rushed after him down the stairs.  
  
In one corner, Anna stood with two trays, one for her and one for Seth, her mouth hanging open at the yelling Seth had just done.  
  
In the other corner, Luke watched as Marissa tore after Seth. First Chino, now Cohen, he thought bitterly as he joined Holly at her table.  
  
As Seth made his way down the stairs he glanced and saw most of the school looking his way, even some teachers were staring after him. Not only was his family falling apart, he was losing it and in front of everyone.  
  
Well they got something to talk about; Seth mused as he made his way to his car.  
  
More soon, I definitely want to finish this before finals week! 


	3. Dr Foor

Marissa sprinted down the steps to catch Seth before he made it to his car.  
  
"Seth!" She yelled as she neared him.  
  
He turned and gave her a look that she couldn't read but she went all the way to him and threw her arms around his neck in a big hug.  
  
He glanced down at her surprised then down at the ground.  
  
"I'm sorry, Marissa. I didn't mean to yell its just things are.complicated. I can't explain."  
  
"I know Seth, its okay. Just tell me. Is everything okay? Is everyone all right?" She asked almost pleading, Seth had her very worried about her next door neighbors.  
  
Seth sighed and looked away.  
  
"Not right now, but it will be." Was all he said as he turned to head to his car once again.  
  
"You promise." Marissa called after him.  
  
Seth just turned and gave her a half smile and a wave before climbing into his car and driving off.  
  
Marissa smiled back and went back to find Summer to have lunch.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seth drove around aimlessly until he pulled into HOAG. All along he knew he had been heading this way, but wouldn't admit it to himself.  
  
He made his way up to the fourth floor where he had last seen Ryan, it had been a day since he had been there and he hoped they hadn't moved Ryan's room.  
  
He peered into the room in question and immediately spotted his mom staring at the bed containing Ryan. If Seth didn't know any better he would think his mother had not moved since the day before.  
  
Kirsten glanced up when she heard Seth enter.  
  
"Aren't you..?" She trailed off.  
  
"I couldn't, I'm sorry Mom, I couldn't." Seth answered lamely, he couldn't explain why.  
  
She just nodded and took his hand and returned her watch to Ryan.  
  
"How's your Dad?" She asked without looking up.  
  
Seth sighed. "I don't know. He hasn't come out of his office."  
  
Now Kirsten sighed.  
  
"I wish he would come down here, just to see Ryan and then I could talk to him. But." She trailed off again not wanting to finish.  
  
"Umm, Grandpa's called a few times, but I don't think Dad has told him anything. No one in Newport knows what's happened."  
  
"It'll get out sooner or later." Kirsten knew. "Your Grandfather has called me too, many times."  
  
"Have you talked to him?" Seth wanted to know.  
  
She just shook her head no and squeezed his hand.  
  
He knew his ten minutes were up but he didn't want to leave Ryan or Kirsten. Letting go of his mother's hand, Seth made his way to Ryan's bedside. As he grasped Ryan's hand a doctor entered. Seth unconsciously took a step back.  
  
The doctor smiled at Kirsten and Seth.  
  
"Are you Ryan's brother?" The tall man asked.  
  
Seth just nodded.  
  
"You can see the resemblance." The doctor quipped and immediately Seth's nerves were relaxed.  
  
"I'm Dr. Foor by the way, nice to meet you." The doctor said holding out his hand and shaking Seth's.  
  
He turned to Kirsten, who sat up in her chair.  
  
"We just got back another set of Ryan's test results." Dr. Foor stopped and turned to Seth. "Do you know anything about Ryan right now?"  
  
Seth shook his head. His mother had given him the barest of details when he had been by yesterday.  
  
Dr. Foor looked to Kirsten and she nodded.  
  
"To start at the beginning, well let's start at the bottom. First Ryan has two toes broken in his right foot, they will heal in no time. His knee, which is in this lovely cast, will take a little longer. There was previous scarring inside that made it a little harder to fix this time around. He will be on crutches for weeks, maybe months. May even need physical therapy later. Next up is the stomach. That was our main concern, when Ryan came in he had massive internal bleeding. We regrettably had to remove the spleen. For a while we thought we might lose the liver as well but we were able to patch it back up. Up from there is the ribs, two are cracked and one broken. His left shoulder was dislocated, but that was easily fixed and the sling should come off soon. On Ryan's back we put one hundred thirty-six stitches in, after we cleaned out the glass. The left cheekbone is broken and last but not least Ryan has a severe concussion, which is why he is not awake at the moment. For a bit we were worried that we would have to go in and relieve some of the pressure but it has started to go down by itself." Dr. Foor took a deep breath after explaining everything and glanced to Seth.  
  
Seth stood staring in awe at Ryan, how could someone still be alive after all that, he wondered.  
  
"Th-thank you." Seth uttered he was very surprised the doctor had been that candid about everything, most doctors tried to protect the family and not give all the gruesome details.  
  
"I thought you needed to know, brothers need to know." Dr. Foor replied quietly, while shooting a glance at Kirsten, she nodded in thanks and leaned back in her chair.  
  
"We took Ryan off the medication to keep him sleeping, so we would like to see him wake by tonight. But he may not want to just yet, so don't worry if he doesn't." Dr. Foor assured Kirsten.  
  
"I'll be around if you need me, nice to meet you Seth." Dr. Foor made his way out of the room.  
  
Seth waved in response and turned back to Ryan.  
  
"Dude, how did you do that? We are having a long talk when you wake up. You're sleeping in my room after this." Seth added as an afterthought, giving a short laugh.  
  
"I was thinking of that." Kirsten piped in. At Seth confused look, she continued. "Would it bother you if we gave Ryan the upstairs guest room?"  
  
"Bother me? No way, but that room is between our rooms, there was a reason you didn't give it too me." Seth joked.  
  
Kirsten smiled back. "I didn't think it would bother you, but do you think Ryan would like it? It's no pool house."  
  
"Well he can still use the pool house when he needs it." Seth said slyly.  
  
Kirsten laughed for the first time in two days. "I guess so."  
  
Seth sobered. "Mom, why don't you go call dad. I'll stay with Ryan."  
  
Kirsten looked ready to argue. No nurses had been in to kick Seth out and she could be back in ten minutes if they did, but did she really want to talk to him?  
  
"Okay, I'll be back in ten minutes. Get a nurse to come get me if anything changes." She added worried.  
  
"Take your time, Ryan and I are going to do a little brotherly bonding." 


	4. Ryan

Seth glanced up when he heard his mother re-enter. He gave her a weak smile knowing she had been crying.  
  
"Mom, Ryan and I were thinking." Seth started motioning to Ryan who hadn't moved since Kirsten left. "How about, at first, he gets the downstairs guestroom? That way he won't fall and break the other leg while going up."  
  
"Hmmm, my smart boys." Kirsten leaned over and ruffled their hair.  
  
"Mo-om, cute nurses! Gotta look good!" Seth protested while attempting to flatten his hair back down.  
  
Kirsten laughed. "And where are these cute nurses? Why haven't they kicked you out yet? I'm pretty sure your ten minutes are up buster!"  
  
"I think they are too. For like the next six hours. How's Dad?"  
  
Kirsten instantly sobered. "I wish he would come in. To at least let Ryan know he's here. But he's blaming himself even if the autopsy-even when the autopsy shows it wasn't his fault; he'll still blame himself. He always does." Kirsten choked back tears and tried to hold back her sobs from Seth. She turned away as one lone tear made its way down her cheek. She immediately felt Seth's arms wrap around her and she turned into him as her sobs racked her body.  
  
"Hey everything will be all right. Ryan is gonna wake, Dad'll come see him and we'll take him home and everything will be back to normal." Seth murmured not caring what he said as long as it soothed his mother.  
  
A nurse entered to check Ryan but Seth waved her away, not wanting his mom to have to switch to made-of-steel mom mode. She needed this cry. Seth maneuvered her over to the couch and they both sat. It wasn't even ten minutes before Kirsten relaxed against him and had fallen asleep. Seth gently laid her out on the couch and grabbed her phone.  
  
"Hello?" Sandy's voice came on the line.  
  
"Dad, I need you to come pick mom up."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Seth was furious as he pulled into the Cohen drive. Kirsten was still sound asleep in the back seat, even through the trip of him carrying her out of the hospital she barely stirred. She was beyond exhausted.  
  
Seth jumped out of the car and closed the door softly behind him as to not disturb her. He ran into the house and right into Sandy's office without knocking.  
  
"Seth what are you doing here? I thought you were staying at the hospital? Aren't you supposed to be in school?" He asked the last question with his thick eyebrows going down.  
  
Seth didn't respond he just grabbed his dad's hand and began to pull.  
  
"Seth what are you doing? Let go. What is going on?" Sandy fired at him as he was dragged down the stairs and out the front door.  
  
Stopping short of the Range Rover Seth let it out.  
  
"Dad you need to take responsibility! You need to stop this!" Seth yelled gesturing at Sandy's unkempt clothes and to the house. "I need you, Mom needs you, Ryan needs you! And your just going to stop because you think you could of killed Dawn. Think about it, if you hadn't of stopped her, if you did stop her, Ryan could be dead! We need you know! Not after the autopsy report, not tomorrow, not next week, NOW. I need you Dad, I can't do this alone." At the last few words, Seth pulled Sandy closer to the Rover so he could see Kirsten in the back.  
  
Sandy was still in shock over Seth's yelling. Seth had never yelled at him before. Seeing Kirsten he immediately snapped out of the shock and became increasingly worried.  
  
"Is she okay?" He asked panicked as he opened the door.  
  
Seth stopped him from reaching in and shaking her.  
  
"She's exhausted, she fell asleep while crying on my shoulder. See why I called you to come pick her up. She needed you. I needed you. And now I gotta get back to Ryan, I left him with a nurse."  
  
Sandy sighed. "How's he doing?"  
  
"The doctor said he should wake up soon."  
  
"Maybe I should go. Be with him."  
  
"No, Mom needs you. I'm going to go. You stay and I'll call you if anything happens."  
  
Sandy at that moment was proud of how Seth was taking charge and he knew he was right. Kirsten needed him now.  
  
"What about the ten minute rule? Ryan's still in ICU, right?"  
  
"Yeah, but my dad's a lawyer, they kick me out and I'll sue." Seth smirked.  
  
Sandy let out a real genuine laugh and turned to get Kirsten out of the car.  
  
"Take care of her Dad, she's had a rough couple of day." Seth said sadly.  
  
"I know, son. Take care of Ryan. When he wakes tell him we'll be there as soon as possible." Sandy smiled at his son immensely proud.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ryan woke to screaming pain in his head and chest. It was like he couldn't breathe, but he recognized the feeling and knew he had broken some ribs. But how? He turned his head to see where he was but the pain grew more intense, so he rolled back to its original position.  
  
He tried to listen to the sounds around him to gage what hospital he was in but it felt and sounded like he had cotton in his ears muffling them.  
  
From his position all he could tell was it was daylight, sunshine was streaming in his windows, he was hooked up to various monitors and if he rolled his eyes down far enough he could see his leg in a cast elevated off the bed. This was bad.  
  
Internally he started taking stock of his injuries. He knew something happened to his leg, he hoped it wasn't his knee. His stomach was sore but he wasn't sure why. He knew some ribs were cracked or broken. His left arm was secured to his chest by a sling, but he could move it so it wasn't that serious. The one side of his face hurt like hell, every time he blinked or winced pain would shoot through.  
  
A quick flash of his mom swinging her purse at his face surfaced quickly but was gone before he could grasp anymore of it. The memory had to be wrong, he hadn't seen his mom in two months, and he lived with the Cohens.  
  
Speaking of which, where were they? Did they not know he was there? Did they not care?  
  
Ryan was very confused and it was making his head hurt even more.  
  
Before he could concentrate more on the pain a nurse walked in.  
  
"Oh, good you're awake. We've been waiting. How do you feel? Does your head hurt?" She asked, before he answered she injected something into his IV  
  
"There that should help with the headache and I'm going to let the doctor know you are in the land of the living again." She joked and was gone before Ryan could think straight.  
  
Ten seconds later a police officer entered.  
  
Now Ryan was scared. He didn't even know what had happened to him. Had he done something bad, like beat someone up and this was their retaliation? He wished Seth was there to tell him what had happened and that everything would be all right.  
  
The officer offered Ryan a sympathetic smile as he entered and Ryan felt a little better. Cops don't smile if they were coming to arrest you.  
  
"Ryan Atwood?" Ryan's nod the policeman continued. "Can you tell me what happened two nights ago?"  
  
Ryan squinted in concentration but could only come up with flashes of his mom and Sandy. He didn't understand.  
  
"My mom.." Ryan asked confused and trailed off, hoping the officer would fill in more for him.  
  
The officer nodded and scribbled in his book.  
  
"Do you know what she did?"  
  
Ryan shook his head no, but regretted the movement as more pain rippled in.  
  
"Nothing?" The officer asked again.  
  
Ryan didn't answer but just stared.  
  
The officer sighed. He knew this might be the case. Either the kid didn't remember or he was protecting the father.  
  
"Well, if you do remember, here's my card give me a call. I'm glad you're feeling better." With that he started to walk away.  
  
"Can you tell me what happened?" Ryan asked hesitantly to the man's back. Horrible thoughts were racing through his head. What if him and the Cohen family had been in a car accident and they were hurt too? Or maybe Luke had beat him up so badly they thought he was dead.  
  
The officer halted. He knew it was wrong to tell a victim what happened from his point of view. But maybe this would help clear the kid's head so he could remember what happened. Then he could get his statement and close the case.  
  
"Two nights ago, we got a call from Seth Cohen asking for two ambulances. One for you and one for a Dawn Atwood. Apparently around 2 a.m. Mrs. Atwood entered your quarters and proceeded to.." The man didn't know how to put this lightly, but the kid looked like he knew what was coming next. "To hit you."  
  
Ryan nodded no surprise there.  
  
"Somehow you fell through the glass door of your house. A Mister Sandy Cohen heard this and came to help with a golf club. He claims he didn't hit her very hard, but Mrs. Atwood fell from his blow to her shoulder and back of head and..." Again the officer didn't know what to say. He was still talking about the kid's mother, even if she had abandoned him and beat the living daylights out of him.  
  
"She what? Is she hurt? Is she here too? Where is here anyway?" Ryan asked confused.  
  
"Here is HOAG, and no she is not here, she is at the county morgue." The officer ended softly.  
  
Ryan froze; it never once crossed his mind that she was dead. His mother was dead.  
  
Then a new realization dawned on him. Sandy had killed him mother!  
  
The officer shuffled his feet.  
  
"I'm sorry to have to tell you that son. Does any of it ring a bell?"  
  
Ryan shook his head no again.  
  
"Okay, are you going to be okay here?  
  
Ryan nodded he just needed to think.  
  
"Thank you officer." He added as an afterthought.  
  
The officer just looked surprised at him for thanking him for such bad news.  
  
"You get better and call me if you do remember."  
  
Ryan nodded and tightened his hand around the number.  
  
The officer left and he was alone. 


	5. Nancy

Seth walked down the corridor only to stop as he saw a police officer step out of Ryan's room.  
  
A nurse and Dr. Food entered immediately after the officer stepped out.  
  
Seth rushed forward and stopped just short of the cop. He could see the flash of guilt in the man's eyes. Seth recognized him as one of the cops that had taken Sandy's statement at the house. Seth didn't remember much of that night, but this man stuck out. He had snorted at Sandy's claim that him hitting Dawn had been an accident. The man had snorted and Seth had flashed him a glare.  
  
Now here was that man standing outside of Ryan's room with his note pad out with notes scribbled in it.  
  
"You.." Seth cast him the evil eye before heading into Ryan's room.  
  
Dr. Foor and the nurse were checking Ryan's vitals and the various machines surrounding him.  
  
"Seth! Your brother just woke! I was just going to call your parents back in." Dr. Foor trailed off seeing Seth just staring at Ryan who was glaring back at him.  
  
"Come one Nancy. The boys need to catch up. Ryan, take it easy. I'll be back in a few and here is the call button for the nurse's station. Rest." Ryan nodded and the two left.  
  
"Hey man, good to see you awake. We were worried for a while there. I should probably call mom and dad. Mom's been here ever since you were brought in, I just got her to go home. She'll be mad she missed you waking up." Seth stopped rambling. He didn't like the look in Ryan's eyes; they were cold, hard. Seth cut to the chase.  
  
"Ryan, what do you know? What did that police officer say? Do you remember anything?  
  
Ryan didn't answer, he was still trying to sort the details out in his jumbled brain.  
  
Seth watched Ryan as blinked a few times at him but made no move to initiate conversation.  
  
Unable to take the silence, Seth stood and started to pace with Ryan's eyes watching him go back and forth.  
  
"Okay, I can't do this. You have to say something. We have been so worried and." Seth stopped and stared at Ryan who kept staring back.  
  
"What do you want me to say?" Ryan finally said, his voice hoarse.  
  
"Anything! Hi, it's a nice day out, my head hurts-take your pick! Just talk to me." Seth pleaded.  
  
Ryan's eyes narrowed and Seth took an involuntary step back at the hate he saw there.  
  
"Fine, your dad killed my mom. There happy?" Ryan shifted and closed his eyes giving in to the exhaustion.  
  
Seth stood rooted to the spot with his mouth gaping open.  
  
"We have a problem." He muttered and left Ryan's room with his cell phone already in his palm.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
After 10 minutes of pacing outside Ryan's door Seth took a deep breath and re-entered. Ryan was passed out, oblivious to the world. Seth let out the breath he had been holding and collapsed into the chair near Ryan's head.  
  
He flipped his cell phone shut and re-pocketed it. He would call his parents when Ryan woke again. No sense worrying them yet.  
  
Maybe, Seth mused, Ryan would wake and not remember any of this. Maybe he would think it was all a bad dream. Then again they would just have to tell him all over again.  
  
Seth leaned back in his chair letting scenarios flood his mind as he drifted off with Ryan.  
  
Ryan was still in shock. His mother was dead. Killed by the one person he trusted the most. What was he going to do now?  
  
As he relaxed more memories of the night pieced together. His mother coming at him with her purse, obviously drunk and high.  
  
Why didn't he fight back? He asked himself.  
  
Because he never did, came the answer.  
  
As long as he could remember he always took his beatings, he deserved them. If his mother saw fit that he should receive them then he should. He never fought back.  
  
As he saw his mother's leg swinging out to kick him one last time Ryan bolted out of sleep straight up in the bed ignoring the pain shooting through his leg, abdomen, and chest.  
  
Next to him Seth nearly toppled out of his chair.  
  
"Whoa." Seth muttered before looking up to see what woke him.  
  
Ryan was sitting straight up in his bed gasping for air.  
  
"Ryan, you okay?" Seth asked quietly as he touched Ryan's good leg. Ryan flinched and Seth drew back.  
  
Ryan flinched again. He didn't want to cause Seth pain, none of this was his fault.  
  
"I remember." Ryan whispered.  
  
Seth sighed. "Good," but he saw in Ryan's eyes maybe it wasn't good, he still held an accusatory glare.  
  
"Your dad hit my mom."  
  
At least he didn't say that Dad killed his mom, like last time, Seth thought.  
  
"Yeah but to stop her from hurting you. She pushed you out the window! She was going to hurt you again! She's why you're here!" Seth said practically yelling. He couldn't hold it in any longer.  
  
Ryan just shook his head and laid back down wincing.  
  
Seth stepped forward and helped adjust his pillows.  
  
Before Ryan drifted off he whispered so quietly that Seth had to lean down to hear him.  
  
"You don't understand." 


	6. Sandy

Okay this story has not gone where I wanted it too and maybe I'll rewrite it but here is an update for now and I think one more chapter should do it.  
  
Sandy set down his cell phone to wake Kirsten. Seth had just called to inform them that Ryan had woken up. Not once but twice.  
  
Seth had not mentioned what Ryan knew and from the way Seth avoided the question when Sandy asked, he knew Ryan knew everything.  
  
Kirsten jumped at the first touch as if ready and waiting. She immediately called Seth back and jumped into the shower.  
  
Sandy made his way to his closet to change when his phone rang again. Glancing at the caller I.D he knew this couldn't be a good call.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Twenty minutes after Seth got off the phone with his mother, both of his parents entered Ryan's room. He was happy to see his dad there.  
  
"What did he say when he woke?" Kirsten asked stroking Ryan's hair back.  
  
Seth glanced at Sandy. "Um, I'm not sure I wasn't here when he woke up the first time. But he is pretty coherent, just tired and achy. Said his head hurt the worse."  
  
Kirsten was about to ask why Seth hadn't been there when she saw the look pass between the two men.  
  
Sandy sighed. "I'm sorry, I should have came and gotten you when Seth called, it wasn't until he yelled at me that I realized I was being an idiot."  
  
Kirsten looked shocked at this revelation, as was Seth.  
  
"Seth yelled at you?" She asked amused.  
  
"Yeah and he did a good job too." Sandy said smiling at Seth who blushed and look down, happy at not being grounded for that stunt.  
  
"So has anyone else been in to see Ryan? Dr. Foor? Dr. Elly?" Kirsten asked still smoothing Ryan's hair.  
  
"Yeah Dr. Foor came in while Ryan was awake, they gave him some pain medicine. Also Detective Haines dropped by." While Seth answered his mother he reached into Ryan's nightstand and drew out a business card that was identical to one Sandy had. The same card given by the same man.  
  
Sandy fingered the card.  
  
"So-so he knows?" Sandy asked gesturing to Ryan.  
  
Seth just nodded.  
  
"How much?" Sandy needed to know.  
  
Seth decided to go honest. "Well he stopped saying you killed his mom, know it's just that you hit her. Haines pretty much gave his side of the story. It's not pretty Dad."  
  
Sandy sighed. He passed the card back to Seth who dropped it back in the drawer.  
  
"I received a call before I got here. They're pushing for a trial. They're pushing for next week."  
  
"A trial on what?" Seth was confused.  
  
"The death of Dawn Atwood."  
  
"They can't have a trial! They don't even have the autopsy report back! They don't even know if it was murder!" Kirsten all but shrieked.  
  
"Yes, but they do have a body, with a weapon and a suspect with a motive."  
  
"Uh, what about self-defense?" Seth asked.  
  
"Dawn wasn't coming after me." Sandy replied quietly.  
  
"But still, she was trying to kill Ryan! That's gotta count for something!" Now Seth was getting loud.  
  
Sandy sighed again.  
  
"This is going to get ugly. Ryan already blames me and when he gets well enough to get out of here they are not going to let him come home if I'm there and on trial for killing his mother."  
  
"What are you saying?" Kirsten asked worried.  
  
"I'm saying either I move out or Ryan will be sent to a home. And we all know how much he enjoys those." Sandy added after a beat.  
  
"No! This was all an accident. We'll tell Ryan what happened. The autopsy report will show that you did nothing to add to her death. Our family is not breaking up over this!" Kirsten was close to tears.  
  
Sandy moved closer and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Even if it is proven that it was an accident I couldn't take Ryan blaming me. And now I shouldn't even be here. If the authorities knew they would say I was trying to sway Ryan and I could be in more trouble. Our family will not break up, but I am not letting Ryan get shipped off to a home while I am on trial. It will just be temporary. Everything will sort itself out." Sandy soothed almost whispering to her.  
  
"Where will you go?" Kirsten whimpered.  
  
Sandy smiled. "Jimmy offered me a place. Marissa is staying with Summer for awhile, while her parents are out of town. I was offered the couch."  
  
"How do you have all this planned?" Kirsten asked surprised.  
  
"I did it all while you were in the shower." He laughed. Glancing over to Seth he let go of Kirsten and made his way to the other side of Ryan's bed.  
  
Seth in shock had seated himself in the chair he had been previously sitting in. He was staring dumbly at the wall behind Kirsten.  
  
"Seth, you okay?" Sandy asked squatting down.  
  
Slowly Seth lowered his eyes to meet his dad's.  
  
"Whatever's best." He whispered.  
  
Sandy nodded, giving him a pat on the shoulder before he stood and went back to Kirsten. Giving her a quick peck on the cheek, he turned to Ryan and clapped him on his uninjured leg.  
  
"See ya." He whispered then left.  
  
Kirsten and Seth stared in shock at the empty doorway.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ . The next few days were tough on everyone. Ryan was awake more but at times still confused, fatigued and very much in pain. Because of his stomach and leg he was restricted to a wheelchair which he did not like. He never asked about Sandy and only knew of him moving out from Detective Haines stopping by to interview him again and saying how good it was that Sandy had moved out, otherwise they would find somewhere else for Ryan to live. Ryan knew the Detective thought it was better that Ryan live somewhere else then with Sandy, but even though Ryan hated Sandy he still knew living with him was better then anywhere else they could put him.  
  
It wasn't until the day before Dawn's funeral that the autopsy report came in. Ryan learned of the cause of his mother's death when an official looking man entered his hospital room and gave him his mother's death certificate. Glancing at it his eyes strayed to Cause of Death. Right there underneath it told and Ryan felt his world crash under him.  
  
Cause of Death: Overdose: Heroin/alcohol.  
  
His mother had caused her own death. Ryan didn't know if he should feel relief or disappointment. His mother killed herself and right before she went out in all her glory she tried to take her son with her. Now that he had this information he needed to know more.  
  
Grabbing Haines's number he hesitantly dialed in. Upon reaching the Detective Ryan asked the question he needed answered now.  
  
Haines understood and read off the autopsy report given to him.  
  
Across shoulder slight bruise made by blunt object.  
  
What does that mean? Ryan asked.  
  
It means that if your mother hadn't been under the influence and close to overdosing, that blow wouldn't have phased her. You might not be here if she had been in perfect health, she would have finished the job. The blow made by Sandy in no way contributed to her death. All charges were being dropped and an apology was being issued. The officer even apologized before he got off the phone.  
  
Ryan sat in his bed pondering what this meant. For some reason he was still mad at Sandy, he had hit his mom! But then another part of his brain rationalized that if he hadn't tried to stop her Ryan would certainly be dead. Then again his mom was still dead. Would Sandy move back in? Would everything return too normal?  
  
Seth had mentioned they moved Ryan's stuff into the house. As of now he occupied the downstairs guestroom but as soon as he got his cast off they were upgrading him to the room between Kirsten's and Seth's. Did he deserve that? He got the hell beaten out of him and they decide to give him a room in the house?  
  
Well, at least his mother went out with a bang, Ryan mused. His face was returning to normal color and the swelling was decreasing so he looked almost human again. He could see the outline of the purse across his cheek. His arm only had 2 more days in the sling and once he had full use of it again he could get crutches instead of using the wheelchair. His stomach was healing nicely as the doctors told him. He would have pains now and then and he was still missing an organ, but the doctors assured him he could live without it. His ribs were mending nicely, breathing didn't hurt nearly as bad. The knee was painful and he was looking at a few months of physical therapy but a therapist pledged with a lot of hard work it would be back to normal in no time. Last but not least Ryan wiggled his broken toes, they too were almost healed. Well, mom you did a bang up job. I love you too he added in his head.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The following morning Ryan dressed in a dark blue suit that Kirsten had bought. The pants looked ridiculous being so huge to allow for his cast but he looked presentable. Seth wheeled him out of the hospital and to the car.  
  
It was a quiet ride to the cemetery. No one not even Seth choose to break the silence. Ryan rode in back by himself. Kirsten and Seth sat up front occasionally glancing back at the quiet boy. Ryan still hadn't seen or heard from Sandy and he wasn't to keen on doing either in the near future. He still needed someone to blame and Sandy was an easy target.  
  
The three of them were the only ones present at Dawn's graveside. The minister soon joined them followed by Sandy. Casting one look over to him, Ryan quickly dropped his eyes and didn't raise them until it was over.  
  
Sandy said a Jewish prayer before departing with Kirsten right behind him.  
  
"Hey, I'm gonna go over there, just let me know when you want to go." Seth said leaning down to catch Ryan's eye.  
  
Ryan nodded gratefully they all understood that he needed to be alone.  
  
Ryan stared hatefully at the coffin.  
  
"How could you do this? You screwed everything up again. You beat me and Sandy gets blamed. You take away the only trust I had. From the only family I had. You had to screw up your life but did you have to screw mine up too? I was finally going somewhere; I was going to be somebody. Now I'll probably go back on the streets. Why couldn't you just leave everything alone? What am I going to do now? Tell me! What am I going to do now?" Ryan said almost shouting.  
  
He leaned back in his wheelchair when he felt the wind shift and heard voices. Glancing behind him he could make out Sandy and Kirsten sitting on a bench not far away. The wind was now carrying their voices.  
  
".never been that scared. He's like my son and I couldn't protect him. She could have killed him. I don't know what's worse, not protecting Ryan well enough from Dawn or having Ryan mad at me for hitting her while trying to save him. I feel like he's my own son, if it were Seth I think I would be feeling the same way. I miss him. I miss you. I miss Seth. As long as Ryan is uncomfortable around me I'll stay away. I want him to feel safe. I never wanted this to happen." Sandy stopped talking as his head fell onto Kirsten's shoulder heavy with grief.  
  
Kirsten was crying silently for the pain her husband and adoptive son were in. There was nothing she could do about it.  
  
Ryan glanced up at the bright blue sky. "Thank you." He whispered.  
  
Waving Seth over, the two started towards the car.  
  
"Hey, I need to ask you a favor." Ryan started. 


	7. Kirsten

"You have got to be kidding me!" Seth exclaimed when his cell phone alarm went off.  
  
Ryan, after asking Seth for a favor had taken his cell and set the alarm for the next morning.  
  
Glancing at his bedside clock, Seth read 5:30 a.m.  
  
"This is just not human. Maybe he forgot." Seth muttered to himself but below he could hear Ryan moving around in his wheelchair he was confined too.  
  
Changing into jeans and a sweatshirt, Seth made his way quietly down the stairs as to not wake his mother.  
  
"Come on, slowpoke." Ryan called softly as he wheeled himself out the front door.  
  
Seth grabbing a granola bar, pillow and blanket from the kitchen and closet followed him out.  
  
They drove in silence out to the beach. They were the only car parked for a mile or so.  
  
Seth helped Ryan maneuver his way to the sand. After laying out a towel and getting Ryan comfortable Seth grabbed the wheelchair and made his way back to the Rover.  
  
Seth grabbed the pillow and blanket out of the car and climbed on top of the hood of the Rover. Propping himself up against the window shield, he covered himself and prepared to take a nap. Before he could even situate himself his dad's Beamer pulled into the spot next to him.  
  
Sandy was dressed in his wetsuit and had his surfboard at his side. It was a tight fit in the Beamer but he managed. Glancing at the car next to him he caught sight of someone lying on the hood.  
  
'Only in California,' he thought, before recognizing the car and the person on top of it.  
  
"Seth?" Sandy asked as he quickly got out of his car.  
  
"Hey, Dad." Seth replied moving to the side of the vehicle to give his dad a one armed hug.  
  
"What are you doing her? It's like 6 a.m. your never up this early."  
  
"Tell him that." Seth responded nodding out to where Ryan sat.  
  
"Oh, okay." Sandy glanced nervously back at Seth.  
  
"You two talk and then call me when you're done and I'll come get him." Seth instructed.  
  
"Why don't you go home? I'll bring him back, one way or another." Sandy said sadly.  
  
"Ummm, okay. Tell him I'll see him later then." Seth replied hopping down and getting in the driver's seat. Before he buckled himself in he got back out and gave his dad a bear hug. "We miss you at the house."  
  
"I miss you guys too."  
  
With that Seth jumped back in and left.  
  
Sandy took a deep breath before making his way down to where Ryan sat.  
  
"You know you're probably going to get sand in your cast and that will not feel good later." Sandy started when he reached Ryan.  
  
Ryan tipped his head back to regard Sandy seriously. He motioned to the spot next to him.  
  
Sandy slowly sat next to him.  
  
"How ya doing?" He asked.  
  
"Okay I guess, you?"  
  
"It's going? You want to talk to me or did you just come to watch the sunrise?"  
  
Ryan shrugged. "It's hard, she's gone, and I'm not sure what to do."  
  
Sandy's brow furrowed. "What do you think you're supposed to be doing?"  
  
"I don't know something at least."  
  
"She's gone, Trey knows, your dad knows. There's nothing else you can do." 'Except stop being mad at me.' Sandy added in his head.  
  
"I know. I'm sorry."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For being mad at you but I can't stop. I just need.I keep telling myself it's not your fault. I even have proof but I can't."  
  
"You need someone to blame. I was there, I saw it happen. I saw her. You need to direct your anger somewhere. It's okay I understand."  
  
"No, it's not okay. You took me into your home and you.you saved me from her and I kick you out of your house! It's not right and I don't know what to do about it." Ryan said almost hysterically.  
  
"Ryan, I don't want to be in that house if you're mad or scared of me. That is the last thing I want to do. You didn't kick me out of my house, its Kirsten's anyway; I left because I couldn't stand to hurt you by being there."  
  
Ryan sighed not knowing how to respond to that.  
  
"When you're comfortable, I'll come back, but until then I'll wait.at Jimmy's."  
  
Ryan shivered still very uncomfortable.  
  
"Hey, let's get you back before you get sick. You're not as strong anymore without your spleen." Sandy teased.  
  
"Seth left." Ryan responded quietly.  
  
"I know I told him to go. I'll take you back. I forgot to tell Seth to leave your chair. You think you can make it?" Sandy asked looking at the expanse of sand between them and the Beamer.  
  
Ryan nodded.  
  
Sandy stood and offered his hand to Ryan.  
  
Ryan flinched at the outstretched hand but steeled himself as he took the offered hand.  
  
Sandy, pushing aside the flinch pulled Ryan up into a standing position.  
  
Pulling Ryan's good arm around his shoulder the two slowly started towards the car.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Upon reaching the house they could see Seth left Ryan's chair outside by the door.  
  
Sandy helped Ryan into his wheelchair before opening the door to the house. Seth was asleep in the living room obviously waiting for them. Sandy smiled and pointed upstairs to let Ryan know where he was going. Ryan nodded back and made his way to the kitchen to start some coffee.  
  
Kirsten lay in bed slowly waking when she felt the bed shift and an arm encircle her. She knew that smell anywhere. Wiggling backwards she snuggled into her husband before turning her head to see him.  
  
He was still in his wetsuit, which was not wet and his hair was dry.  
  
She then remembered that he didn't stay here anymore.  
  
"What are you doing here?" She whispered not knowing both the boys were downstairs and awake.  
  
"Ryan and I were talking." Sandy said simply.  
  
"Is everything okay?" She asked hopefully.  
  
"Not yet, but we're working on it."  
  
"You're going back to Jimmy's?" She asked sadly.  
  
Sandy nodded. "He's not ready yet."  
  
Kirsten snuggled even closer into him. "I love you Sanford Cohen."  
  
"I love you too, Mrs. Sanford Cohen."  
  
The two snuggled into the mattress and slept.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So did you two work it out?" Seth asked over his cup of coffee.  
  
"We talked but.I think I'll go out tomorrow."  
  
Seth nodded managing to hide his wince behind his coffee mug. That meant he had to get up early again.  
  
"That's cool." He said to fill the gap of silence.  
  
Ryan nodded and turned to stare out at the window at the rising sun.  
  
Okay so maybe a few more chapters. This has turned out longer then I expected but to bring Ryan and Sandy back together I think there needs to be a little more angst. Let me know. Next chapter soon. 


	8. Luke

Seth once again parked the Rover next to his dad's Beamer at the beach. Ryan was now able to get himself out of the car and down to the beach without assistance. He was now mobile on crutches. Seth still followed him down and set out the blanket and propped up Ryan's leg when he sat.  
  
Seth took his time, Sandy had a meeting that morning and wouldn't have time to drive Ryan back to the house, so Seth had to stay behind and wait until Ryan was ready to go.  
  
It had been a week since Ryan had been coming to the beach to visit Sandy. It was obvious to everyone how much the separation was affecting the Cohen's. Kirsten was more listless and was spending more time at work. Seth was quieter then usual which was a stretch. Ryan knew he was the reason for everyone's distress but he was still not completely comfortable with Sandy. He knew he would have to take the next step and invite Sandy back.  
  
It seemed funny to him that he had to invite Sandy back to his house. But it was the only way Sandy said he would come back-if Ryan invited him. So they continued there talking in the early mornings and usually over breakfast if Sandy stayed.  
  
Today Ryan had to wait until Sandy was done surfing, usually they talked before Sandy surfed but Seth had been late getting up so Ryan would wait until Sandy was done.  
  
Ryan curled up in the blanket he was sitting on; he had been cold lately and wondered if he was catching a cold. With his spleen gone he had been warned many, many times that he was more susceptible.  
  
It wasn't long before Sandy noticed Ryan sitting on the beach waiting. He decided to take one more wave then head in to talk to Ryan and then leave early to get to his meeting.  
  
He raised an arm to let Ryan know he had been seen and Ryan waved back.  
  
Just as he was about to turn a wave came up from behind and Sandy was thrown off balance. Unable to stay on he toppled forward. He was close to shore and near the edge of the beach where rocks lined both sides of the beach.  
  
He also surfed in the same spot between two small cliffs lined in rocks because there were always good waves and it was not often occupied. Only a few residents of Newport knew of the place and even fewer bothered to get up so early. So as always the place was deserted.  
  
Ryan waved back at Sandy's raised arm. He knew that meant Sandy planned on coming in soon. Ryan leaned back on his elbows as he watched Sandy get ready to turn. Ryan hoped Sandy knew about the wave coming up behind him.  
  
Ryan laughed slightly as Sandy was caught off guard by the wave and went under. Ryan waited for Sandy's head to reappear but it didn't. Ryan followed the rock edge from the shore out to where Sandy had taken his dive. Right where Sandy fell intersected with the underwater rocks.  
  
Ryan jumped up on his good foot and swept the water with his gaze. He saw Sandy's board drifting near the rocks and Ryan could make out the strap Sandy wore around his ankle so he wouldn't loose his board when he did fall. Ryan waited for what felt like eternity but Sandy never reappeared.  
  
"SETH!" Ryan screamed as he took off for the water. It was more of a hop as he made his was to the water's edge on his good leg. His cast dragging heavily behind him, he didn't give it a second thought as he dove in. Immediately his cast became dead weight behind him. From being in the wheelchair his arms were strong and able to pull his weight as he swam out to the spot where he had last seen Sandy.  
  
Seth, who had been napping on top of the Rover again, jerked awake at hearing his name being screamed.  
  
"Use the phone," he mumbled to Ryan in his head. He glanced down to see why Ryan was screaming anyway but Ryan was not there. The blanket was in a pile half buried in sand. Ryan wasn't anywhere on the beach. Seth glanced at his dad's car and back out to the water.  
  
There was Ryan, swimming! Seth jumped off the car, racing to the ocean searching for his father. Spotting the surfboard he realized why Ryan was in the water.  
  
Ryan swam around the spot trying to see where Sandy had gone. He reached strap attached to the surfboard and followed it down. His lungs burned from the little effort and his eyes stung from the salt. Finally he felt Sandy's foot. He went down a little further more and grabbed Sandy around the middle. Pulling with everything he had left he heaved Sandy up and when he broke the surface he threw him over the board. Still holding Sandy he gulped air as much as he could, but he couldn't stop the blackness that washed over him.  
  
Seth reached the board as Ryan burst up throwing Sandy over the board with strength he never knew Ryan had. He latched onto Sandy so he wouldn't slip either way off the board.  
  
"Ry." Seth trailed off as he made his way to the other side of the board, still holding his dad.  
  
Ryan glanced at him once and then slipped under the water.  
  
"RYAN!" Seth screamed as he dove under.  
  
Grabbing Ryan he pulled him back up and somehow situated him next to Sandy on the board.  
  
"Thank god, you long board, Dad." Seth muttered to himself as he started to paddle the board to shore.  
  
What seemed like hours the board hit ground and couldn't go any further. Seth was exhausted and he still had to get Ryan and Sandy to the Rover, which was over 400 yards away. He lay next to them catching his breath before pulling himself and his dad up. He pulled Sandy onto the sand about 50 yards away from the water before going back and getting Ryan. Just as he dropped Ryan next to Sandy a truck pulled up next to Sandy's Beamer.  
  
'Oh thank god,' Seth thought as he waved his hand to the now parked truck. He dropped it when he saw Luke and his cronies emerge.  
  
To his surprise the threesome made their way quickly down to Seth.  
  
"Cohen, what's going on?" Luke asked as he reached the group looking down at Ryan and Sandy, who were still unconscious.  
  
"Dad, hit his head when he fell off his surfboard and Ryan went in after him and passed out. I need to get them to the hospital." Seth said desperately.  
  
He was surprised when one of the boys knelt down and pushed a napkin to his dad's head, which was sporting a large gash and bleeding profusely.  
  
"Okay, Mark you help me carry Chino to the car. Trevor, hold that there and help Cohen with his Dad." Luke addressed everyone taking charge.  
  
"Thank you." Seth stuttered.  
  
Luke nodded and grabbed Ryan under the shoulders. Mark grabbed his legs being careful with the cast. Trevor and Seth eased Sandy up swinging both his arms around their shoulders. They slowed made their way to the Rover. Seth and Trevor situated Sandy in the front seat while Mark and Luke laid Ryan in the backseat. Luke grabbed Seth's pillow and blanket he left on the hood and laid the blanket over Ryan who had started to shiver and tucked the pillow under his head.  
  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you. I gotta go. Thank you." Seth rambled until Luke pushed him in to the Rover and shut the door. He immediately started the car and pulled out being mindful that Ryan didn't have a seatbelt on in the back. Trevor had secured Sandy in before he had shut him in.  
  
Turning the heat to full blast Seth drove as carefully as he could to HOAG.  
  
Seth raced back outside once he had seen that Ryan and his father were being taken care of. He needed to call his mother. For a while he forgot but when he was given the paperwork he rushed out to call her on his cell.  
  
Kirsten glanced groggily at the phone; she didn't have to go in early today, so she still had another half an hour to sleep. Waiting unsuccessfully for someone else to answer the phone she reached over and grabbed it off its cradle.  
  
"Hello?" She asked annoyed.  
  
"Mom?" She heard Seth crackle over the line.  
  
"Seth? Where are you?" She asked now confused.  
  
"HOAG." Seth answered leaving his answers short. He was still in shock.  
  
Kirsten sat straight up.  
  
"Is Ryan okay?" Was the first thing that came to her mind, "Are you okay?" followed.  
  
"I'm fine; Dad was surfing-"Was all Seth got out.  
  
"Oh, god, Sandy! Is he okay?" Kirsten asked near panicked.  
  
"Mom, Ryan and dad are both in the hospital, you need to come down." Seth spat angrily. He didn't know what to do.  
  
"Both?" Before she could question anymore she stopped herself. "I'll be there in ten minutes. I gotta find a ride." The boys had both cars.  
  
"Okay, I'll be in the lobby." Seth said before he hung up.  
  
Kirsten quickly disconnected and dialed the number of her father.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Seth was not in the lobby when she and Caleb arrived. Upon inquiring at the nurse's station they found he was in his father's room, 205.  
  
Kirsten practically ran to the room but stopped dead when she reached the door. Sandy was in a gown, sleeping on his back with his head to the side so she could see the white dressing covering half his forehead and eye.  
  
She held back a sob as she made her way to Seth who was sitting at Sandy's side staring at the bandage without blinking. He heard her coming up beside him and immediately stood to get a hug.  
  
"They need the paperwork filled out. For Dad and Ryan." Seth mumbled.  
  
Kirsten could tell he was a bit dazed.  
  
"I'll take care of it," she whispered, hugging him again.  
  
Caleb came up behind and slung an arm around Seth's shoulders allowing him to lean into him.  
  
"Do you know where Ryan is?" Kirsten asked softly, as if afraid to wake Sandy.  
  
"They had to recast his leg, since he got it all wet." Kirsten looked puzzled as did Caleb so Seth sat and explained the entire story. By the time he finished the doctor walked in and read off instructions for Sandy's home care. He had a moderate concussion and had to be woken every 2 hours to be questioned. If any confusion ensued, they were to bring him right back in. The doctor assured them that Sandy would probably sleep the next 2 days pretty heavily. It was the best way to heal. They all knew this from Ryan's concussion only a few weeks before.  
  
When Kirsten asked after Ryan the doctor left to get Ryan's doctor.  
  
Kirsten sent Caleb to get the bag out of the car that she had tossed in there. She had brought clothes for all of them, not knowing what had happened. Seth had already changed into scrubs the nurses had given him but was happy to change into his own clothing when they were brought up.  
  
By the time he had changed and dried off thoroughly Ryan's doctor was in Sandy's room, who was now awake.  
  
"Ryan's fine. We made him a new, smaller cast since the other one was beyond salvageable. He aggravated his ribs but not enough to do any damage. We believe he passed out from the effort. His body was not ready for swimming and saving lives but those things happen." The doctor explained smiling. He also gave discharge order for Ryan reiterating the importance of sleep. He also gave some prescriptions for a cold he detected that was developing.  
  
Kirsten went to Ryan's room while Caleb and Seth got Sandy ready to go. She took Ryan's clothes and the scrubs Seth had been wearing. They might be easier to get into, since Kirsten had grabbed jeans and sweatshirt of Sandy's without thinking.  
  
Ryan was lightly sleeping when Kirsten entered he woke once she pushed the door shut. She shushed him before he could speak and helped him sit up. Even though the cast was smaller around his leg, there was no way he could get into jeans. She helped him pull the sweatshirt over his head, which was two times large. She cut one leg off the scrubs and helped him pull those up and tie. Together they eased him into another wheelchair.  
  
"I should have brought yours." Kirsten joked as Ryan smiled back. He still had not spoken.  
  
Caleb assisted in getting Ryan into the front seat where he could stretch out his leg. Kirsten and Seth maneuvered Sandy into the back. Kirsten passed Seth the keys and admonished him to be extra careful then she crawled in back next to Sandy, where he dropped his head on her shoulder and fell asleep. Ryan did the same thing in the front seat.  
  
Caleb hugged Seth and Kirsten goodbye before taking off for work. Someone had to run the family business and Caleb could tell Kirsten wouldn't be into work for a few days.  
  
They laid Sandy down on the living room couch, not wanting to push him up the stairs. It didn't matter anyway; Sandy fell asleep as soon as a pillow was under his head.  
  
They got Ryan's wheelchair and pushed him to the guest bedroom he was staying in. He also passed out as soon as he was on the bed.  
  
Seth also went in search of a bed to nap in. Kirsten retreated to the kitchen to make some coffee and to set a timer to 2 hours to wake Sandy and probably Ryan to check on them.  
  
Seth was up within an hour not being able to get the scene out of his head where he had been to late to save Ryan and his dad from the water.  
  
Kirsten glanced at him sympathetically as he padded into the kitchen. She poured him a cup of coffee before he went to check on Ryan.  
  
Seth entered Ryan's room to find the bed empty.  
  
He quickly retreated to the kitchen.  
  
"Did you move Ryan?" He asked confused.  
  
Kirsten was just as confused.  
  
"No, he should be in the guestroom-"She started.  
  
From the front door they could hear light knocking. Seth shrugged and went to answer the door.  
  
Thinking it was Caleb, because he was the only one who knew to knock-not ring the doorbell and wake everyone up. And who else visited the Cohen's in the middle of the day?  
  
Pulling open the door and leaning on it, Seth glanced up expecting to see his grandfather. He almost missed leaning on the door when he saw Luke standing on his stoop.  
  
Okay everyone I hope you enjoyed. The next chapter should be out after Christmas. Hope everyone has a good holiday and keep writing and reviewing! 


	9. My son's

"Hey Luke," Seth said slowly, clearly surprised to see the boy on his stoop.  
  
"Seth," Luke addressed him nodding, unsure of what to say. "Umm, I brought back your dad's surfboard and if you want I can go get his car." Luke said quickly to fill the silence.  
  
Seth nodded then gestured for him to step into the house. Luke did, nervously.  
  
Seth led him to the kitchen where Kirsten still sat with her coffee.  
  
After nodding hello to Kirsten, he turned to Seth.  
  
"How are they?" He asked looking around as if expecting to see them there. He had driven by a few times to see if they had arrived home and on his fourth try he finally saw the Rover parked in the drive.  
  
"They're fine, Dad has a concussion and Ryan was exhausted. So they're sleeping."  
  
"Luke, thank you for helping Seth, he told us what you, Trevor and Matt did. He couldn't have done if without you, tell them thanks for us too, would you?"  
  
Luke nodded. "We were lucky we were there and that Trevor's dad is a doctor and that he always carries napkins." Luke joked to relieve some of the tension.  
  
Kirsten smiled thinly.  
  
"Mom, Luke brought Dad's board back and said he could get the Beamer. Do you have the extra keys?" Seth asked to change the subject.  
  
"That's very kind of you, Luke. We appreciate it." Kirsten said as she got the keys out of her purse. "I forgot all about the car. Probably wouldn't have noticed until Sandy wanted to go back to work!"  
  
Luke blushed and pocketed the keys.  
  
"I'll call Trevor; he'll take me over and take me home."  
  
Kirsten nodded, it was a good idea. Neither Seth nor she wanted to leave the house to help him and Trevor lived 3 houses down.  
  
"Is Ryan okay? He looked pretty rough when we pulled him out." Luke asked hesitantly. He didn't like the guy but the kid had looked awful.  
  
Kirsten and Seth glanced at each other. The story had still not made its way around Newport. The three and Caleb knew what had happened and that was as far as it went.  
  
Since they saw Ryan everyday they stopped noticing the light bruise still present on his face and the bulky cast. It was there everyday and they were accustomed to it.  
  
"He's fine, he hurt his knee a few weeks ago, that's why he hasn't been in school but it will heal soon and he'll be back." Kirsten said evasively.  
  
Luke understood and just nodded.  
  
"I'll head down to Trevor's then. Anything else you need?" He asked kindly.  
  
Kirsten looked sincerely touched by this offer and even Seth was surprised.  
  
"Thank you, but no we are fine. Thank you for everything else you have done. Maybe one of these days you could join us for dinner?" Kirsten asked. Seth blanched he couldn't imagine having dinner with Luke. Even though he was being beyond decent now, he still had the image of Luke bullying him all those years and him and Ryan still hated each other.  
  
"I'd like that Mrs. Cohen. I'll talk to Ryan and Seth in school. Thank you and I'll be back to return your keys." Luke said before showing himself out.  
  
The kitchen was silent after the front door shut.  
  
Seth let out the breath he had been holding in.  
  
"That was surprising." Seth said almost sarcastically.  
  
"That was incredibly nice." Kirsten scolded.  
  
Seth nodded then remembered before Luke had knocked.  
  
"Did you find Ryan?"  
  
Kirsten nodded and motioned for him to follow her.  
  
Sandy was still asleep on the couch but on the floor in-between the couch and the coffee table Ryan had dragged his blanket and pillow and lay down. It didn't look comfortable on the wood floor but Ryan was sound asleep with his wristwatch next to his head on his pillow. The alarm was clearly on for 2 hours.  
  
Seth smiled and looked over at his mother who looked close to tears. He pulled her back into the kitchen.  
  
"We should put something under him that doesn't look very comfortable." Seth offered.  
  
Kirsten nodded and went back into the living room. She began pulling off the cushions on the other couch. Seth pulled the coffee table away just as the timer in the kitchen and Ryan's watch started beeping.  
  
Ryan woke quickly but glanced confused at Seth and Kirsten standing over him. He glanced around.  
  
"Sorry." he mumbled, embarrassed at being caught out of bed.  
  
"It's okay Ryan, but let's make you more comfortable if you're going to stay out here. Sandy would be mad if he found out you were sore from sleeping on the floor just to wake him up." Kirsten said scolding lightly.  
  
Ryan looked surprised at not being in trouble and moved out of the way. He immediately grabbed a cushion to help make the makeshift bed but Seth slapped his hand away and threw the blanket over his head.  
  
Kirsten and Seth laid the cushion along the couch and piled pillows at the end for Ryan's head. Ryan moved onto the cushions, Kirsten rearranged the pillows under his head and Seth put more under his knee so it was in the air. Kirsten grabbed two more blankets and covered Ryan head to foot. He was already shivering.  
  
"You gonna wake him?" Kirsten asked.  
  
Ryan nodded slowly, unsure of the response he would get from her.  
  
"Okay, here's the phone, if you need anything call Seth or I, even if you have to go the bathroom, call us to help. No getting up. We'll both be around. I mean it, call us for anything." Ryan nodded and took the phone from her hand.  
  
Slinging an arm around his mom, Seth steered his mother out of the room and upstairs.  
  
Ryan watched them go then turned to wake Sandy.  
  
Ryan lightly prodded the man's arm, but Sandy didn't even move.  
  
"Sandy..Sandy..wake up." Ryan said slowly now shaking him.  
  
Sandy mumbled in his sleep and turned ever so slightly.  
  
Ryan shook him harder. "Wake up, Sandy. Come on."  
  
Sandy lightly shook his head but stopped quickly after his head protested vehemently.  
  
He cracked his eyes open and waited for them to focus on Ryan.  
  
Ryan pulled his blanket tighter around him.  
  
"Hey, how do you feel?"  
  
"Like I've been hit by a truck." Sandy replied with humor in his voice. Ryan took that as a good sign.  
  
"You gotta answer me some questions so I know your head is okay, like you did with me a few weeks ago." Sandy had slept in Ryan's room to wake him every two hours like Ryan had to do now.  
  
Sandy nodded but again quickly stopped. He reached up to touch the bandage but Ryan's hand prevented him from touching it. Ryan kept a firm grasp on his hand as he started the questioning.  
  
Ryan asked the usual questions: name, where he lived, how old, where he worked, who was his wife and so on. Sandy was quickly tiring. Ryan thought of one more question before he set his watch for two more hours.  
  
"What's your son's name?" Ryan asked as Sandy's eyes drooped shut.  
  
"My sons' name?" He asked slitting his eyes to lock onto Ryan's.  
  
Ryan became worried when Sandy didn't answer right away.  
  
Finally he spoke; he closed his eyes and rolled his head away.  
  
"Seth and Ryan are my son's. Tell Ryan I'm sorry." He said before falling asleep.  
  
Ryan stared at Sandy waiting for him to correct himself but Sandy's breathing evened out and Ryan could tell he was already deep asleep.  
  
Keeping a tight grip on Sandy's hand, Ryan settled himself back down on the cushions, after setting his watch he also fell asleep quickly, feeling happier then he had in a long time.  
  
A few hours later, Kirsten and Seth found Ryan and Sandy in the same positions, but with Sandy having the same death grip on Ryan's hand as Ryan had on his.  
  
Okay like, don't like? Should I add anymore? Or leave it in happy land? 


	10. Mr Congeniality

Hey everyone, sorry this took forever! But I didn't know where I was going with this and school started again and Physics is killing me! Anyway this might be the last chapter, I have two other ideas for O.C stories and they might just continue off this one, but we'll see how fast I get them out. Okay so far Luke and Ryan are still enemies, even though in the show I love how they are friends now. Also Luke's dad has not been found out. So enjoy and let me know what you think as always.  
  
CH 10  
  
The next morning dawned with Sandy waking up at his normal time. He instantly felt the urge to surf but the pounding in his head quickly squashed the thought. His arm was asleep and his hand clammy from being held all night. He trailed his eyes down to Ryan's sleeping form next to him. The boy was sleeping soundly with his jaw completely relaxed.  
  
Sandy was about to turn over and go back to sleep when he noticed Ryan shivering. Slowly, as to not aggravate his head, he reached over to pull one of Ryan's many blankets up. He brushed Ryan cheek in passing and felt immediate heat.  
  
Now concerned Sandy checked Ryan's forehead and felt the heat radiating from the boy, even though he was shivering. And listening carefully to Ryan's breath he could hear the strain in his lungs.  
  
With surprising agility and strength Sandy bent down and scooped Ryan up, cast and all. Carrying him quickly through the house, Sandy carefully deposited him on the bed in the guestroom. Immediately he set about raising Ryan's casted leg, putting a pillow behind his head and wrapping him in many blankets to stop the shivering the had increased during the short trip.  
  
Ryan woke as Sandy finished tucking in the blankets around him.  
  
"Hey kiddo." Sandy whispered when he saw blue eyes. He was still quiet because his head was pounding from the movements and sounds he had made moving Ryan.  
  
"Hey" Ryan whispered.  
  
Sandy lifted Ryan's head and gave him a drink of water from the cup that had been placed nearby earlier by Kirsten.  
  
"How ya feeling?"  
  
Ryan graced him with a half smile. "Like crap. You?"  
  
"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. It's you I'm worried about. You want anything?"  
  
Ryan wiggled around until he was able to get his hand out of the blankets Sandy had wrapped around him. Reaching out he patted the side of the bed.  
  
"Sit with me."  
  
Sandy looked surprised at this.  
  
"You look like crap. Sit down before you pass out." Ryan said with the same half smile on his face.  
  
Sandy broke out in a real smile. "Thanks you always know how to make me feel better."  
  
This was Ryan's way of welcoming Sandy back to the house and Sandy took it for what it was.  
  
Kirsten came down a few hours later to find Ryan and Sandy gone from the couch and floor but now comfortably, well in Ryan's case, lying on the guestroom bed. Ryan was squashed into the corner while Sandy was laying half on, half off the bed. She covered Sandy with a blanket and checked Ryan's temperature.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sandy was surprised when the doorbell rang. Seth was entertaining Ryan while he was laid up in bed with the virus. Kirsten finally relented and returned to the office to get it back up and running. Caleb could do nothing with out her. Sandy expected her home with in the hour. She never left for long in fear of losing all three of her boys again.  
  
Sandy slowly made his way to the door. It had been three days since the incident and his head still hurt. Ryan, thankfully was nearing the end of the virus, but was still on complete bed rest.  
  
Sandy did a double take when he saw look standing on the stoop.  
  
"Come in, come in. What can I do for you? You want anything to eat or drink?" Sandy babbled unable to find a way to thank the kid who saved his and his sons lives.  
  
Luke was also flustered.  
  
"No thanks, Mr. Cohen. How's the head? It looked painful the other day."  
  
"My head is better...Luke I can't thank you enough for saving Ryan and I... If you hadn't been there..."  
  
Luke held up his hand to stop Sandy from saying anymore.  
  
"We were lucky we were there." Luke quickly changed the subject before anything else could be said. "Is Ryan around? Last night were the sports awards ceremony and-"  
  
"That was last night!" Sandy interrupted, smacking his head and quickly regretting it. "I totally forgot. I planned on taking the day off and taking Ryan out. Some sailing, lunch, dinner with everyone then the awards. Kind of a reward, I totally forgot!"  
  
"It's okay I'm sure Ryan forgot too, a lots happened..." Luke trailed off not sure of what else to say. He still didn't know the complete story with why Ryan looked so bad.  
  
Sandy just nodded and led Luke to Ryan's downstairs bedroom. As expected Seth was talking nonstop and Ryan was propped up by pillows doing his best to feign interest.  
  
Sandy cleared his throat, Seth stopped and looked up glancing suspiciously between his father and Luke.  
  
There was an uncomfortable as Luke shifted from foot to foot.  
  
"Luke's here to see Ryan, Seth why don't you and I start lunch before your mom gets back." Sandy said ending the silence.  
  
Seth nodded and followed his father out of the room.  
  
Luke stepped in the room and took Seth's vacated seat, slinging his backpack to the ground.  
  
"How are you doing?" Luke asked because of complete lack of anything else.  
  
Ryan shrugged. "Better" thinking more he started again.  
  
"Luke, thank you-"but he was cut off the same way Sandy had been by Luke raising his hand to stop whatever else he was going to say.  
  
"Your dad already said it along with Seth and your mom. Don't worry about it. It's not like were friends or anything because of it."  
  
Ryan smiled at the typical Luke comment. "Yeah, but that's the second time you've saved my life."  
  
"Don't worry I'll find a way for you to pay me back."  
  
Ryan snorted.  
  
There were a few moments of silence between the two until Luke opened his bag and pulled something out.  
  
"Last night was the soccer awards."  
  
Ryan smacked himself much like Sandy had earlier. "I totally forgot."  
  
"I figured, Sandy did too, he was really disappointed."  
  
Ryan looked surprised. "I didn't know he knew we had awards."  
  
"There's a lot you don't know or realize. Sandy was really disappointed you two missed it. He had a whole day planned. He was going to take the day off and everything. Your dad's pretty cool."  
  
Ryan looked even more surprised at this. He never thought of Sandy as Dad, he was just Sandy.  
  
Luke saw Ryan's surprised look and elaborated. "You might not have been lucky before the Cohen's but now you are. Everyone knows Seth has the best parents. Just don't tell him I said that. Sandy and Kirsten are involved. In elementary they came to all those stupid track and field days that every student had to participate in. Even though Seth sucked Sandy or Kirsten would be there cheering like he was the best. I bet they framed his participation ribbons."  
  
Ryan knew exactly what Luke was talking about. In the den was an entire wall of Seth's accomplishments, from the ribbons, to his articles in the school newspaper to all of his A+ school papers.  
  
"You hit the jackpot with the Cohen's. Everyone wants parents like them." Again at Ryan's surprised look Luke sighed and continued. "Look at the people you know at Harbor. Marissa's parents-divorced, her mom acts like her sister. I've never even met Summer's parents and I've known her for ten years. They're divorced too and everyone knows she practically lives alone with the maid. Trevor watches medical shows to show off for his dad whose a doctor but is never home long enough to notice. Mark's mom and dad live on separate coasts. He only sees his mom two weeks in the summer and his dad stays at his other house in Malibu. I never see my dad, he's always on business trips. I think he knows his partner better then he knows us. So compared to the rest of Newport you have it good. It might have been bad in Chino but here you hit the jackpot."  
  
Ryan sat stunned at Luke's long revelation, speechless.  
  
Luke was a tad embarrassed at all he had said, so he moved onto why he was there in the first place.  
  
"So all the awards are voted on by the entire team, except for a few Coach gives out. So everyone voted this-except you and by a landslide you got this."  
  
Luke handed Ryan the frame that housed his award.  
  
Ryan did a double take at the award and then looked at Luke waiting for him to shout surprise, he didn't.  
  
"You're kidding me. I got Mr. Congeniality? Is this a joke? Everyone hates me, you included."  
  
Luke didn't smile. "Not a joke, dude, even Coach voted for you."  
  
Ryan still looked utterly confused.  
  
"Think about it...yeah everyone hated you but at the end of the season you were always the last player to leave because you were helping everyone else. By the end of the season everyone was asking you for help or advice. Wally even thanked you in his speech."  
  
"What award did Wally get?" Ryan asked, Wally was a nice guy in Ryan's book.  
  
"Most improved."  
  
Ryan smiled at that, the kid deserved it. "Thanks man for everything."  
  
Luke smiled and slapped Ryan's casted leg. "Coach says once this heals and you get back in shape you'll probably take MVP home next year." Luke grabbed his bad and started towards the door. Ryan was still gawking at his award.  
  
Luke smiled he hadn't even noticed the other part of the award.  
  
"Hey Luke." Ryan called and Luke turned at the door. "What did you get?"  
  
"MVP" he said before leaving.  
  
Luke waved goodbye to Seth and Sandy who were still in the kitchen and let himself out.  
  
Ryan skimmed over the award again, stopping when he reached his name. His mouth dropped open, how he had missed the error before he did not know. But right in the center and big, bold letters it said:  
Ryan Cohen  
  
Ryan was still staring when Sandy walked in. "Whatcha looking at? Oh, did you get an award?" He came around to Ryan's bed and sat down on the side of it.  
  
Glancing over Ryan's shoulder he read and immediately tried to contain his laughter. No wonder Ryan looked in shock. Him getting Mr. Congeniality, who would have thought.  
  
"They gave you Mr. Congeniality, interesting." Was all Sandy could manage.  
  
Ryan still looked in shock so Sandy continued to read. He immediately noticed the Ryan Cohen.  
  
Sandy took the award out of Ryan's hands. "We can fix that. I'll call Coach Peterson or take it to the shop. I'm sure it's no trouble." Sandy babbled sounding a lot like Seth.  
  
"No, it's okay, you don't have too." Ryan said softly.  
  
"You sure?" It shouldn't be a problem."  
  
It's not a problem now. Can you put it in my room?" He asked waving upstairs in the direction of his new bedroom.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
Ryan nodded.  
  
"Can I put it somewhere else?" Sandy asked carefully.  
  
Ryan's eyes narrowed in confusion.  
  
"In the den there's a spot I could hang this at."  
  
Ryan looked surprised. "But that's Seth's space..."  
  
Sandy sat down next to Ryan, he looked at Ryan carefully before responding. "I wasn't completely out of it when you asked me what my son's names were. I knew what I was saying when I said it. You're my son Ryan and you always will be." Changing the subject before either of them could get too emotional, Sandy went back to their original conversation. "There's plenty of room on the walls for this. Do you mind?"  
  
Ryan shook his head, he was still in shock at what Sandy had said.  
  
"Great, I'm gonna go put a hole in the wall. I'm not good with a hammer which is why all of Seth's stuff has stayed up as long as it has." Sandy confessed.  
  
A few minutes later Ryan could hear pounding and that night after having a family dinner, Sandy had them all troop to the den to see Ryan's award displayed on his own wall. 


End file.
